


Lose You To Love Me

by l0nelys0ul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Army, Based on a Selena Gomez Song, Betrayal, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, Broken Promises, Lies, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Já era dia ou noite, eu não sabia. Eu tinha que servir e não conseguia sair da cama, os soldados me olhavam com pena, sem saber o que acontecia e eu não poderia contar.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 1





	Lose You To Love Me

Já era dia ou noite, eu não sabia. Eu tinha que servir e não conseguia sair da cama, os soldados me olhavam com pena, sem saber o que acontecia e eu não poderia contar. Era proibido até mesmo pensar alto demais, como se pensamentos tivessem volumes, bem os meus tinham e gritavam por você. 

A primeira ligação que recebi aquele dia, não foi sua, a segunda também, eu não recebia mais nada seu, por isso decidi ir ao show, por isso decidi saber o que você faria, e você realmente fez. Você foi o pior, já havia me substituído, eu nem mesmo era alguém na sua vida para ser substituído, foi isso que pensei, mas estava cansado de pensar, cansado de passar os dias trancado no quarto, me forçando a trabalhar no quartel, afinal era o meu dever.

Eu esperei, esperei por muito tempo, esperei por qualquer coisa sua e o que eu tive? Eu decidi fazer algo inútil, foi quando disquei seu número, depois daquela notícia. 

― Sabe Dae, eu via tudo acontecer. Os olhos tristes de Kyungsoo, o sorriso sem graça do Jongin todas as vezes que todos precisavam estar juntos, mas com a gente era diferente. ― Respirei fundo, era apenas uma última mensagem. ― Sempre seria diferente, você lembra que dizia isso? e quer saber? Eu acreditei, acreditei tanto nas suas palavras Jongdae. ― A voz tremida denunciava as lágrimas, não era a primeira e sabia que não seria a última. ― Você me abraçava no palco, era o nosso segredo mostrar a verdade a escondendo tão bem. Pensando bem, Jongin fazia o mesmo com Kyungsoo, foi assim que você aprendeu? ― Não contive o riso amargo. ― Ainda estamos no mesmo grupo droga, você poderia ser homem uma vez na vida e me atender? Por que continua a me ignorar? Eu tenho direito a uma conversa, ao menos a última sobre tudo. ― Nem eu mesmo sabia o que estava fazendo. ― Desculpe, eu não sei por que perdi o controle e fiquei assim, sabe um segredo? Eu sou tão bom e me enganar quanto você. ― Outra risada amarga e dolorida, eu não estava bêbado, a sobriedade era o que me atingia, a verdade me fazia cair e querer fugir, mas eu precisava desse sentimento. ― Você não vai mesmo ouvir essa mensagem, não é? Sei que não vai, eu ainda te amava, mas não posso competir com seu filho e a mulher que você ama, eu sei que nunca terminaram. E você continuaria com os dois, por amor ao seu filho, espero que seja homem ao menos para criá-lo decentemente, eu não vou estar ao seu lado. ― Eu tinha certeza disso, certeza que não ficaria mais. ― Lembra os dias que fiquei no dormitório, esperando você se cansar, e voltar pra casa? Voltar pra mim? Que completo fracasso, foi tudo um fracasso! ― Estava tão aberto, doía tanto que eu podia sentir como uma enorme ferida em meu corpo. ― Eu queria poder ofendê-lo , dizer tudo na sua cara, mas eis o que descobri. Você é um grande covarde, e você sabe disso, parabéns pela família Dae.

Aquela ligação não fazia sentido, e eu sabia disso, eu nem mesmo sabia o que havia dito, minha mente ainda estava uma bagunça, o término antes de entrar no exército, o afastamento de vez de Jongdae, éramos amigos ou eu achava isso, e depois de meses fora Junmyeon à dizer que Jongdae estava namorando. Mais alguns meses e ela estava grávida, eu briguei com Junmyeon, mas ele não tinha culpa alguma se Jongdae fora um covarde que esperou o último instante para revelar tudo, a gravidez e o casamento. Eu não me sentia mais no mesmo mundo que ele, não iria correr atrás, mas fora o próprio a me procurar depois do término. Fora ele a continuar com isso, eu me sentia sujo, dividi Jongdae em uma vã esperança, mas a verdade havia aparecido a alguns meses. Eu havia perdido antes mesmo de ter ganhando, havia amado mais a um covarde que a mim mesmo. 

Olhei o celular uma vez mais, a ligação que caiu na caixa postal, a mensagem que fora deixado em vão, pois Jongdae havia sido um covarde em agir, eu não sabia mais seu novo número, eu havia sido trocado, eu havia sido arrancado da sua vida como uma página de um livro que não nos agrada. 

♡

Você fez promessas que não podia cumprir, mesmo não podendo ainda me atraia até você, e eu deixava, eu queria, eu amava mais você do que a mim. Jongdae meu mundo sempre fora pacato, mas eu me sentia incendiar estando com você, como uma floresta pegando fogo, mas era errado, florestas não deveriam queimar, mas eu queimava e me deixava levar por você. Até que as cinzas surgiram, depois de tantos sinais de fumaça, eu abri os olhos e tudo o que havia eram cinzas, sem nenhuma vida, era assim que eu me sentia, você não pensou duas vezes antes de me expulsar da sua vida, o exército fora a desculpa perfeita, no entanto eu soube que você estava com um outro alguém, senti que não era alguém novo. Afinal vocês iam e vinham tantas vezes, e eu me transformava em fumaça nesses momentos, e depois voltava a ser fogo quando você voltava, você sempre voltaria e eu sempre o aceitaria, era doloroso, perigoso e cinza, tão cinza, pois as minhas cores vinham e iam com você. 

Tudo tem um fim, eu sabia disso, mas eu acreditei nas suas promessas vazias, no seu sorriso que me cativava tão facilmente, e ainda cativa. Mas fora tão abrupto, era um namoro sem sentimentos, você dissera, você jurou de joelhos que logo terminaria, eu acreditei, e mais uma vez nos tornamos fogo, fora a última vez e eu não sabia. Eu continuava no quartel tendo tão pouco de você, entendia o seu trabalho solo, te ajudei por tantas noites, e não estou cobrando isso, nunca cobraria por algo que dei a você. Só que foi tudo tão abrupto, me pergunto agora, a forma como me expulsou da sua vida não lhe pareceu muito cruel? Eu deveria ter notado, o modo como você desviou os olhos naquela reunião do grupo, o seu sorriso que sempre me cativara que não estava ali, eu soube, algo havia mudado, percebi antes, depois não nos encontramos mais. Você mudou o número do celular e por algum motivo, não tenho o novo, nem mesmo no grupo está mais. A verdade encontra um modo de aparecer, principalmente quando se esconde algo tão grande assim. Como você conseguiu? E a família que decidiu construir apesar de tudo? Ela sabe sobre nós? Ou você também vai esconder isso por muitos anos?

Parabéns pela família Jongdae, espero que não seja mais um covarde.

― O que eu faço agora? ― Os olhos grandes de Kyungsoo estavam atentos, enquanto esperava sentado na cama, Minseok escrever uma carta. ― Como eu vou entregar isso? Eu não vou hyung!

― Você sabe que vai, por mim e por você. ― Sabia que o mais novo se sentiria culpado, todos receberam o convite do casamento que ocorreria no dia seguinte, mesmo com Chanyeol e Sehun ainda fora do país. ― Ele precisa ver todas as pessoas que atingiu.

Kyungsoo apenas acenou, em confirmação, afinal eles tinham um plano, o exército até a renovação do contrato, e lutariam pelo nome que tinham. Lutariam para serem um grupo fora da empresa, o tratamento que Chanyeol e Sehun receberam no Vietnã fora o estopim, mas eles apenas não sabiam. Jongdae havia destruído um sonho que não era somente dele, além de um coração partido, havia esperanças destroçadas no coração de oito pessoas.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada :)


End file.
